


the city is a funny place

by alsalty



Series: evan peters related things i never want him to see [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: James March isn't straight and i will stand by it until my death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin (newsflash it's male reader)title from: cooney island baby by lou reed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SymphonySoldierXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/gifts).



> gotta give the gays what they want. 
> 
>  
> 
> here ya go cael sorry it took 1 million years 
> 
>  
> 
> (i apologise for any mistakes, grammar, plot wise or other kinds of mistakes)

You walked into the Hotel Cortez, the wind and cold air finally off your back. It’s empty apart from the woman at the receptionist who you ignore in favour of admiring the hotel. It’s beautiful; it looks like it’s straight out of a film, out of one of those classic golden age films. The architect must have been a genius, you think, looking around and walking towards the front desk.  
“Hello, can I have a room for one night please?” You say, awfully politely as you lean on the desk.  
“Sure” The receptionist nods before fetching you a key. She looks at the selection quizzically before settling on one and handing it to you. “Room 64.” She says with a gleam in her eye and you’re not certain what it means. You give her a non-committal smile and head up to your room, bag in tow.  
As you settle in to the room you hear a few odd sounds, nothing really serious, just odd noises as well as the undeniable smell of cigarette smoke. For some reason you don't address this at all, you just turn on the TV, flipping through the channels obliviously.  
At around five o'clock you wake, cursing yourself for falling asleep and since it's five o'clock you guess it's about time you to visit the bar. You head down the stairs, running your hand along the railing, before walking in you adjust your jacket and shirt just in case theres anyone of interest by the bar. There is but at first you don't see him, you're too distracted by purchasing some kind of alcoholic drink and making small talk with the bartender. After a few minutes the unmistakable feeling of being watched is too much to stand. You just have to get up a talk to him, or just wait for him to come over, which is what happens as when you turn around he's already walking over to the bar. He walks in an interesting way, every step seems deliberate, important, he seems so regal.  
"Hello." He says simply, nodding his head. "May I sit?" His accent sounds old and strange but it's oddly charming.  
"Of course." You gesture to the seat beside you, allowing him to sit and face you. As soon as he's sat down he starts talking, using his hands a lot.  
"My name is James Patrick March and I built this hotel" He beams sounding far too enthusiastic yet like everything he did you were intrigued by it. "And you are?"  
"Im (y/n) (l/n)" you offer your hand out so he can shake it, which he does. "I have not built anything" James laughs at your response, it's light and carefree.  
"What brings you to the hotel Cortez?"  
"I just needed a place to stay" you shrug.  
"This is not just a place to stay"  
"It is to me" You sip at your drink as you wait for James to say something.  
"Which room are you staying in? I'm quite familiar with them all"  
"Room 64" You reply hesitantly, it's not common practice to just give out your room number to strangers, but if James did in fact know stuff about the hotel he could be trusted.  
"That room is very interesting…" James' voice trailed off.  
"How so?" You leaned closer towards him.  
"Lots of history" There's a certain gleam in his eye.  
"Can you tell me about it?" You ask. The mere thought of how his voice would sound as he recited the information was almost enough to tip you over. You're not really one for rash decisions and one night stands but James is so present and tempting and just plain hot. You decide, to just this once, treat yourself to an unknown delight.  
"I would love to (y/n)!" He clasps his hands together. "It is more of a visual experience though. Perhaps I could show you?" He cocks an eyebrow and grins.  
"Maybe later" You hope that he knows you genuinely mean it and aren't trying to get rid of him.  
"of course. Would you like another drink?"  
"That would be great" You nod. James raises his hand in a dramatic way and signals the bar tender over.  
"May I get another drink for the young man and the usual for myself? Thank you." His words are all very matter-of-fact.

"Shit" You mutter under your breath. It's ten o'clock. You're aware you have a function for work in the morning, after all that was the reason you came to Los Angeles.  
"What is wrong?" James asks. He's not drunk in the slightest although he is sitting rather close to you.  
"Nothing. I just have work in the morning"  
"Work?" James tilts his head.  
"I have a business meeting. It's boring. I don't want to talk about it," You run a hand over your face and sigh. "Please distract me" You look into his dark eyes, only now realising how beautiful they really are.  
"I can do that." James nods. "Do you want that historical tour?"  
"I would love that." You place a gentle hand on his arm, desperately hoping he's aware of your intentions.  
"Let's go?" He stands up and raises an arm, as if for you to hold onto. It's exactly the kind of thing he would do and of course you latch on.  
He leads you back to your own room and starts telling you about the architecture and history. While you are certainly interested in the history you're more losing yourself in the way he's saying it all: the movements of his hands and mouth and just his voice in general.  
As he continues to speak he saunters over to the bed, your bed and sits on it like he owns the fucking place, which he sort of does. He takes your breath away in this moment as he talks, so sure of what he's saying and so graceful in it all.  
"(y/n) why don't you come sit down? Instead of standing looking all like that." He raises a hand at you, a grin across his face.  
"Sure." You smile back at him and sit down, inches apart. It's harder to subtly look at him now, he can see you clearly but it does work two ways. His eyes are very visible now, the excitement in them contrasts against the dark colour.  
"Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to work, you are distracting me" It sounds awfully serious but he says it in an almost playful tone.  
"Well when do you get off work?" You place a hand on his arm and look up at him, he's got a glint in his eyes like everything he wants is playing out.  
"Soon." He smirks, teasing you a little. You're both so eager to feel something, touch each other, anything but refrain. "I have to finish my tour, the hotel comes before everything" There's a serious note in his voice.  
On his final historic word he lunges at you, grasping your face in his hand. He kisses rough, like he's got somewhere to be. He can be tender and soft and caring but, in this moment, he's all hot and needy.Pulling at your clothes and biting ever so slightly at your mouth.You can still taste the liquor on his tongue. He's almost vulnerable in this moment, his defences are down and it's like all he needs to is to be touched. He gets up off the bed and stands in front of you for a second. He kisses you again and begins to trial down you neck. Slowly kissing at it and leaving several bite marks. He unbuttoned your shirt in a swift movement, leaving you shirtless and eager for his touch.A wicked grin passed over his face as began to undo your pants as well. James was still fully dressed, just a bit ruffled. His hair and collar were disheveled but he could be seen in public, unlike you.  
"(y/n), dearest?" James' voice was guttural, you could've came right there.  
"Yes?" You could barely get the words out.  
"You do want this?" There was an appearance of innocence about him, although it didn't take a genius to see he certainly was not.  
"Yes, more than anything." You latched a hand into his hair. He nodded, seeming satisfied with himself.

The next morning you woke to a loud knock at your door.  
"Room service!"  
Shit! You've forgotten all about the breakfast you had ordered the day before. You definitely wanted that breakfast.  
"Come in." Your voice was groggy. James' arm was around you bare waist and he wasn't letting go.  
"Just put it down there." You pointed to the table. "Thanks" You smiled at the worker and watched her leave.  
"James." You whispered. No movement. "Jammesss" You tried again, this time drawing out his name. Still nothing. You shook him, hoping that the movement would wake him. He jolted awake, rubbing his eyes before turning to you.  
"Whatever is the matter?" He said with a yawn in-between.  
"I have to go to work."  
"Unfortunate." James pouted. He ran a hand along your chest, almost pleading for you to stay.  
"I really have to leave." You stood up and started eating some of the breakfast as James admired the view. After all you were only in your pants.  
"Can't you stay a while longer? Just enough for-"  
"It's like you said, the hotel comes before everything, but the hotel is my shitty job." You begin to get dressed just into your normal work clothes. "I would much rather stay here with you"  
"And I with you." James nodded.  
"Well. I guess this is goodbye." You shrug.  
"Yes." He's still in your bed, sprawled out, looking like a piece of art, one that you could never afford.  
"Goodbye Mr March." You lean into kiss him one last time. It's softer than last night's endeavours and leaves you longing for more.  
"Goodbye." His voice is soft, sorrowful and you really need to get out of this hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:  
> 1\. it's 12:05am what the fuck is a tense  
> 2\. when i say pants i mean underwear fyi.  
> 3\. this is has and always will be a male reader fic do not make any comment of it.
> 
> i will edit this in the morning dw


End file.
